


The Privilege of Being Yours

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear, tampa_bae_frightening (steven_damnkos)



Series: The Privilege of Being Yours [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, Historical Inaccuracy, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Pining, Prince!Nolan, Prince!Travis, Prostitution, Smut, knight!ivan, shy!nolan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_damnkos/pseuds/tampa_bae_frightening
Summary: Second in line Prince Nolan's parents have made a match for him. Prince Konecny seems like a good man, but Nolan is fearful of what their marriage may bring.





	The Privilege of Being Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Several things:  
> 1\. Contributions to this fic were also made by [fly-guys](https://fly-guys.tumblr.com/) and [flkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flkes/pseuds/flkes).  
> 2\. This fic was beta'd by bitterjewess.  
> 3\. There is little to no historical accuracy in this. Let's call it a history-inspired fic.  
> 4\. None of the main characters are prostitutes but there is mention of characters attending brothels.  
> 5\. Dubcon warning is because Nolan is expected to consummate his marriage and he's fearful of it but grows to like it.

“The  _ only _ reason the boy isn’t married yet is because you have turned down every suitor to cross our threshold!” Nolan’s father is loud as he yells, but his mother is unflinching. 

 

“With good reason. Put a good man who isn’t a puling brat at my feet, and we might have an agreement.” She takes a refined bite of her food, and Nolan’s father sighs. 

 

“You will have to settle on someone eventually, you know.” 

 

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I have to settle on just anyone.” 

 

Nolan tries to block out the rest of the conversation, stirring idly at his food. His younger sister is wide-eyed across from him, only going back to her supper when their father shoots her a quelling look. 

 

Truthfully, Nolan’s been glad for his mother intervening on his behalf. She isn’t wrong about his suitors so far having been...lacking. Some had downright frightened him, and those she had nearly unceremoniously kicked out. Still, he’s of age to marry and his older sister is set to inherit the throne. Barring some grievous incident, Nolan’s best prospect is to marry well. 

 

“I’m sure someone suitable will come along,” Ivan tries to soothe as he rides alongside Nolan through the field. The day is hot and Ivan’s face shines with sweat in the early summer sun. Nolan pushes ahead, until his horses reaches the boundary of the forest. Ivan never allows them to go further unless there are others in attendance, so Nolan turns his horse about and stops, facing Ivan. 

 

“Will you come with me? If I am to marry and go to my husband’s kingdom, would you stay at my side?” It’s sudden, unfair to ask, maybe, and uncertainty shows itself on Ivan’s face. “You don’t have to answer me now. But know, I will ask again when the time comes. My father may, as well.” 

 

They ride back in silence, Ivan taking the reins of Nolan’s horse to return it to the stables. There’s no one around to witness Nolan watching Ivan disappear ‘round the castle, so he watches him go until he’s out of sight before heading indoors. 

 

* * *

 

“Should you be out here?” Nolan startles, feeling his face go hot when he finds his older sister, Madison, watching him. She’s trying to be serious, he can tell, but there’s a faint smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

 

“It is my right to ensure that my personal guard is the best,” he says almost smoothly, turning back around to hide his red cheeks even as his sister laughs. 

 

“Certainly. But Nolan, you know what’s been said about the two of you,” she goes on, voice a bit more somber now. “If people think your virtue has been compromised -” 

 

“Then it’s the clergy for me and Amy will marry. I know. You know I would not -” Nolan cuts himself off and shakes his head. He’s embarrassed by the mere thought of sex, he can’t imagine how anyone would think he would risk dalliances with Ivan, regardless of his feelings. “He is my guard, and perhaps my closest friend who isn’t blood. Anything else I feel is just - a stupid boyhood fancy.” 

 

Madison studies him for a moment before nodding. “Alright. You should know then, that Mother sent me to fetch you. Another runner has arrived, he’s a day or two ahead of his master’s company. She wants to ready to hear their proposal and out of the sun so your skin doesn’t burn.” 

 

With a sigh, Nolan casts a look back at the training ground, in time to see Ivan sweep the feet out from under his opponent. He smiles despite himself, and the look Madison gives him when he turns back to her is tinged with sadness. He follows her back up to the castle proper, bustled along by his mother as soon as he’s in the door. Various servants pluck and primp him before he’s sent off for a light supper and right to bed, with his clothes for the next day already set out for him. 

 

Crown Prince Travis Konecny cuts a dashing figure, Nolan will give him that. He has a bright smile and a youthful but handsome face. Endlessly polite, he quickly charms Nolan’s sisters and mother. Before they’ve even sat down for supper, Nolan knows this prince is likely the one his parents will agree on, so he does his best to behave and be cordial. There’s an awkward moment when Ivan comes to see if he would like to go for his usual evening ride before the Crown Prince lights up. 

 

“If your majesties wouldn’t mind, I would be pleased at the chance to see a bit more of your kingdom and perhaps spend a little time in the company of your son? With proper escort, of course.” 

 

Nolan’s parents exchange a glance before acquiescing. Ivan serves as good enough escort, usually, but one of the Prince’s men joins them as well. They ride a familiar path through the village and across the fields. Ivan has taken point, the Prince’s man trailing behind, leaving Nolan and his suitor with as much assumed privacy as they can get. 

 

“I hope you’re not terribly opposed to our match,” the Prince says softly, barely audible over the sound of the horse’s hooves. “I think you and I would do well together.” 

 

“No, your Highness, not terribly opposed.” Nolan flushes when the other man laughs. 

 

“Well, as I asked. Though, should your parents agree on our engagement, I would like it if you would call me Travis.” 

 

“If you like, Your Highness.” 

 

“My Lord!” Ivan calls, startling them from their conversation. “It looks to rain. We should turn around.” 

 

Casting his gaze skyward, Nolan finds that Ivan is right. There are dark clouds rolling in from the southwest, and a cool wind has picked up. They turn, setting a much faster pace back to the castle. Nolan and the Prince barely cross the threshold before there’s a flash of lightning and the heavy rumble of thunder. Rain comes pelting down, and the doors are quickly shut behind them. Not a moment later, Nolan’s mother comes bustling down the stairs, relief evident on her face as she catches sight of them. 

 

“Thank goodness. I hoped you two would make it back in time. Prince Konecny, we have tea coming to the sitting room if you care to join us?” 

 

Nolan barely refrains from rolling his eyes; he hates the stiff, uncomfortable chairs in the formal sitting room, but he follows his mother and the Prince to it. He knows, of course, that his fate is sealed as soon as he realizes his father is waiting for them. 

 

“Prince Konecny,” he starts as soon as they’re sitting, “it’s no secret that my wife and I have been rather … selective in our quest to find a suitable husband for our son. And - with all respect due them - not a one that has approached us before holds a candle to you. It would be our honor if you would accept our son’s hand in marriage.” 

 

The Princes flushes but smiles. “The honor would be mine, Your Highness. Thank you. My parents will be most pleased.” 

 

The rest of the conversation fades out into a low buzz, drowned out by the shock and anxiety suddenly running rampant through Nolan’s mind. He is to be wed to this prince, expected to leave his home and country behind and - he needs to find Ivan, but now is not the time, not with his mother shooting him a curious look. 

 

There will be an announcement, a party and a sending off, all things Nolan will leave to his mother and sisters to deal with. They were in their element planning Madison’s wedding and the various balls they’ve hosted over time. Nolan’s own wedding will take place in Prince Konecny’s country, on the steps of whatever church or castle his soon-to-be-in-laws choose, for a city full of people he doesn’t know to witness. 

 

“Nolan?” His mother’s voice startles him from his racing thoughts, and he feels his face heat at the disapproving look turned his way. “Bid the prince good night. There are preparations to be made, and your father and I need to speak with you.” 

 

Standing to bow, Nolan’s stopped by the Prince taking his hand and pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. “Good night, Nolan.” 

 

“G-good night, Your Highness.” At least, he thinks, he didn’t fumble that. His mother looks almost approving, but infinitely relieved when the door closes behind the Prince. 

 

“Don’t look so shocked, dear. You knew this was an eventuality. Here.” Nolan’s mother pours him a glass of wine, pressing it into his hand before pouring one for herself. “He’s a good man. I doubt we could find better.”

 

Nolan’s father nods, looking pensive. “You’ll need to choose one of your attendants to go with you. We’ll pay them and their families a handsome sum for their service, just let us know -” 

 

“Ivan,” Nolan blurts, dropping his gaze when his father shoots him a sharp glance. “Sorry, Father, but - I would feel better if it were Ivan.” 

 

There’s a long silence, during which Nolan becomes convinced his father is going to tell him no; after all, there had been less than savoury rumors about Nolan and his personal guard, but none had ever been founded. 

 

“Alright. I’ll speak to him. But you know he has a family, a younger brother hoping to be a knight as well. He may be loath to leave them, so you should have a second choice in mind.” 

 

“Yes, Father,” Nolan concedes softly. 

 

“Good. We expect you to handle this with grace, Nolan. The Prince is in line to inherit his father’s throne when the time comes, and we hope to have raised you well enough to do us proud as you take your place by his side.” 

 

“I will.” 

 

Nolan’s excused after a time, and he flees to his room. Despite his hopes to the contrary, Ivan isn’t in sight, and Nolan wonders if his father had thought to call ahead to summon him. His anxiety only grows when it is one of his other handmen who escorts him to breakfast, Ivan conspicuously absent. Nolan wants to ask, but knows he shouldn’t, not in the presence of the Prince; it could be seen as improper and he doesn’t want his father to change his mind about Ivan accompanying him. 

 

Ivan returns around supper that day, looking weary as he brings their horses up and helping Nolan to mount. 

 

“Where were you?” he asks quietly, once they’ve made it past the bustle of the village and out into the open. 

 

“Your father asked if I would join you, when you leave with the Prince. I … needed some time to consider his offer and speak with my family.” Ivan’s words are measured, and he pauses for a moment before going on. “I must admit, I’m loathe to leave them. Vladimir wishes to become a knight himself, and I should be here to help him.” At that, Nolan’s stomach drops. “But I - my parents are wiser than I am. They know I would not be able to rest without knowing you are well. And the only way I can do that is to be with you, to ensure it. Mikhail is going to mentor Vladimir, so that I may go with you.” 

 

It’s incredibly improper, something Nolan has never done before and will likely never be able to do again, but he dismounts, taking the few strides between them and throws his arms about Ivan as soon as his boots hit the ground, hugging him tightly. “Thank you,” he breathes, feeling tears of relief roll down his cheeks. “I know it is a great deal to ask, but thank you.” 

 

Ivan pats him awkwardly, face red when Nolan pulls away, and he immediately steps back, offering an apology that is quickly waived off. “Your father says we will leave for the Prince’s kingdom as soon as the weather changes. The journey is long, and arrangements are being made for stops along the way. Some of Prince Konecny’s men will stay with us to make your journey easier; he hastens back to ready for the wedding.” 

 

For the first time in his life, Nolan doesn’t pray for sunshine after days of rain. Prince Konecny had been stubborn, setting out with a few of his men and best horses, heading back to his homeland. Four days later, the sun rises hot and bright, burning off the puddles and quickly setting the roads to rights. With the help of the palace servants and the Prince’s remaining men, Nolan’s things are quickly packed into the carriage the Prince had left behind, as well as one Nolan’s father had gifted them. Ivan’s belongings are few, loaded onto his horse. He’d said his goodbyes to his family the night before, returning to Nolan sad but ready. It gives Nolan the strength to not weep outright - at least, not in front of the others. What tears may be shed in the various inn beds on his way to the Prince’s kingdom are those beds’ secrets to bear. 

 

Ivan is right about it being a long journey. Nolan quickly tires of riding in the carriage, begging to be allowed his horse just to be out in the open air. Still, Ivan chases him into the carriage when the sun is high, trying to spare his light skin from the midday sun. The other men seem in good spirits, at least, teasing and joking with each other, often breaking out into boisterous song. It helps relieve some of the boredom, even if the lyrics sometimes leave Nolan blushing.

 

Still, all of them are weary the afternoon they finally ride into the capital. Nolan knows his nose is burnt from the days he’d managed to talk Ivan into letting him ride his horse instead of the carriage, and he rubs at it, hoping his fiance won’t be as upset as his mother tended to get. They’re welcomed by a large party, the runner one of the Prince’s men had sent having alerted the castle to their arrival. 

 

Prince Konecny is there, grinning on the doorstep with the people who can only be his mother and father, the King and Queen. He approaches the carriage as soon as it stops, opening the door and offering Nolan a hand down.  He’s not allowed to wait for Ivan; instead, he’s whisked up the stairs to meet his future in-laws. 

 

“Father, Mother, this is Prince Nolan. Nolan, this is my father, King Robert and my mother, Queen Terri.” Travis’ smile is as bright as ever, but his unwavering, upbeat attitude grates on Nolan’s worn nerves. He does his best to be cordial, but he can see it when the king and queen exchange a glance. 

 

“My dear, you must be exhausted. Let’s get you up to your chambers so you can rest.” The queen is firm, and Travis bids him a soft farewell before a handmaiden is showing him to the rooms that have been made up for him. 

 

“Your attendant’s room is through here,” she tells him, showing him the door behind a drape. The room is decorated in the same style as Nolan’s, comfortable and clean. It’s a surprise, but Nolan supposes that the Prince hadn’t heard the same rumors that had filtered through some of the social circles back home. Having Ivan close at hand would be a comfort, at least until the wedding. 

 

Nolan takes the opportunity to lay down, falling asleep almost immediately. He’s awoken by a gentle rapping on his door, the person on the other side checking that he’s decent before coming in. It’s the same girl as before, with Ivan in tow. She shows him to his quarters and informs Nolan that his presence is requested at supper with the royal family. He agrees, telling her he will be down shortly, after he’s had a chance to freshen up and change. His things are scattered about the room, still in their trunks, but it doesn’t take him long to find a fresh change of clothes. 

 

Washing himself as thoroughly as he can manage with the water from the basin, Nolan ties his hair back and changes into clean clothes. There’s a rap from Ivan’s door, and he calls for him to come in. 

 

“You are well?” Ivan asks quietly. He looks tired as well, likely not having been afforded the same rest Nolan had. 

 

“I am. Rest. We have a little while before supper, yet.” Ivan relents, going to lay down while Nolan unpacks some of his things. Most he leaves in their trunks, knowing that - soon - he will likely be moved to his husband’s rooms. He wonders, worriedly, if Ivan will be allowed the same proximity after the wedding as he is now, but there’s not much he can do about it either way. 

 

The handmaiden - Laura - returns to escort them downstairs. She and Ivan leave Nolan at the entrance to the formal dining hall; the two of them will dine elsewhere with the other guards and staff. The dining hall itself is full, and dozens of eyes turn to Nolan when he steps in the room. He can feel his face heat, but one of the staff are quick to show him to his seat, right next to Travis. 

 

“You look like you’re feeling better,” Travis says, voice low so only Nolan can hear. 

 

“I am, thank you, Your Highness.” 

 

Nolan’s surprised to find himself surrounded by early arrivals for the wedding. Friends and relatives from both sides of the family have already begun to trickle in, and Travis kindly whispers names and titles at him throughout supper so that Nolan might be able to remember. Their wedding is four days hence, Nolan is informed; it will be held in the cathedral in town in the mid afternoon, that their reception can follow shortly afterward and spill into the evening. His chest tightens at the thought - being married in front of so many strangers in a new land, attending a party where he’ll meet even more of the Prince’s family and friends. And after - he shakes his head, feeling his cheeks heat. The thought of their consummation fills him with dread and turns the food already in his belly to stone. 

 

Travis bids him goodnight, advising him to get what sleep he can as his mother and her agents will likely rouse him early to get his input on the wedding plans. Nolan’s grateful to find Ivan waiting for him when he shuts the door of his room behind him. He sits on his bed, feeling it dip next to him as Ivan joins him. 

 

“What is it, my Lord?” Ivan questions. 

 

“I am to be wed. And after, my husband will take me to our marriage bed. Ivan, I -” Nolan can’t find the words to express his fear; he knows little of sex, not more than what he’s overheard in bits and pieces from others in the castle, or the vague implications in some of the romance novels his mother had allowed. “I’m afraid,” he admits eventually. “I know nothing of marital duties beyond that I have them.” 

 

Ivan is quiet for a long while. Nolan chances a glance up at him to find him pink in the face but obviously thinking. His words are carefully chosen when he does finally speak. “I don’t wish to mislead you, my Lord. Your first time can be . . . unpleasant, if your husband isn’t careful. In the long run, the experience can be quite pleasurable, so long as your partner takes care to ensure you’re enjoying yourself. I would find it hard to believe that the Prince would prove to be uncaring. He seems to like you, genuinely. But it could also be that he is inexperienced as well, and even good men can be selfish lovers.” 

 

Nolan knows that what Ivan says is true; it’s something he’s always appreciated about his guard - he watches over Nolan, but has never overly coddled or spoiled. It is possible the Prince hasn’t been allowed the company of others, like Nolan hadn’t. Of course, the opposite is quite possible as well; Nolan had heard of another prince or two who spent many an hour at the brothels or with partners in his own chambers, since it wasn’t expected of them to preserve their virtue. 

 

“Is it good, truly?” he whispers, unable to look up at his knight. 

 

“It can be. I pray for you it will,” is all Ivan says. 

 

* * *

 

True to the Prince’s word, Nolan is roused early to go meet with a tailor to put the finishing touches on a new suit for his wedding day and so that the Queen may solicit his input on the details of the wedding itself. Ivan is left mostly to his own devices; he wanders down to the stables where the stable boys he met on the day of their arrival greet him. They allow him to see to his and Nolan’s horses, brushing their coats and offering them feed. He considers going for a ride to explore his new homeland, and - of course - that’s when the Prince himself strides into the stable. 

 

“Sir,” he calls, clearly unsure of Ivan’s surname and unwilling to call him by his first just yet. “You look to be going for a ride. Care to join me? I find I need a breather from all of the planning, and hope to bring back some fowl for supper.” He brandishes his bow and arrow in explanation. Behind him, his guard - Lawson - rolls his eyes fondly. 

 

“If it so pleases you, my lord.” Ivan gets a grin for a his trouble. 

 

“It would. Come, I’ll show you one of my favorite paths to take.” 

 

Leading his horse out, Ivan mounts up and falls in line behind the Prince. Lawson is beside him, offering Ivan another smile as they follow the Prince. Riding around the back of the castle, they pass in a line through one of the smaller gates. The guard there waves at them, seeing them through and leaving the gate open for their return. Open field sprawls before them until it gives way to a forest below the craggy rock that rises into the range of mountains lining the city to the west. They ride through the sprawl of it, hot sun promising hotter summer days to come and there’s already the buzz of cicadas in the grass and trees. 

 

“I know you mean a great deal to Prince Nolan,” Prince Travis says suddenly, startling Ivan from his reverie. “And he to you. I would hope that we can be … on good terms, if not friends. I’d never ask that you betray his confidence,” he goes on, seeing the tense look on Ivan’s face as he slows to fall in line with him, “I know how important it can be, to have someone you trust beyond all else. It is just my hope that, even if this is not a love match, that it will be at least an amicable one.” 

 

Ivan weighs his words as they ride on, a slow pace that gradually takes them farther from the castle grounds. “It is my duty and desire to see that the Prince is well and happy. If you can give him that, then I’m sure our relationship will be well.” Bold, perhaps, but the Prince seems to take it for what is is, nodding solemnly. 

 

"And I hope you will forgive me for being forward, my lord, but Prince Nolan is . . . Fearful of the consummation."

 

"You are forward," Prince Travis says, but his tone is light. "For what it is worth, I don't want to make it unpleasant for him. I intend to be careful."

 

Ivan accepts his chastisement with a nod of his head, intrigued and grateful that it wasn’t worse. "That will certainly ease his mind, and therefore mine as well."

 

Prince Travis is apparently done with the conversation, riding ahead and leaving Ivan to follow behind once more. Still, it’s a pleasant ride and the Prince seems truthful about his desires to have a good relationship with his soon-to-be husband. Lawson only offers more encouragement once they’ve returned to the castle, as he takes Prince Travis’ horse to stable alongside Ivan. 

 

“He’s a good man. I wouldn’t serve him if he weren’t. A bit wild around the edges at times, but I believe he’ll take good care of your little prince, for what it’s worth,” he offers, keeping his voice low so the stable boys don’t overhear. 

 

“Thank you,” Ivan returns, which Lawson acknowledges with a nod. 

 

Of course, Nolan hasn’t returned to their quarters in the time Ivan’s been gone. There is much that requires his attention and input, and he’s sure to be exhausted by the time he’s allowed to rest. In an effort to help, Ivan organizes more of Nolan’s things, making sure what he’ll need until he’s moved to his marriage chambers is within easy reach. 

 

Still, there’s a great deal of time to be burned between now and supper. Guiltily, Ivan thinks to take advantage of the solitude. It had been some time since he’d been afforded any, either to pleasure himself or to visit one of the town brothels. He wasn’t sure of the crown’s attitude toward them yet, so his own hand would have to suffice. Stripping down to only his pants and undershirt, Ivan sprawls out on the comfortable bed he’s been afforded. He can feel himself stirring already, the mere thought of release starting to get him hard. It’s easy to reach for memories of the boy he’d favored at one of the brothels; he’d been pretty, pale skinned and blue eyed with dark hair; possibly, he’d dug his own grave with the rumors of a dalliance with the Prince with his tastes but he couldn’t help himself. Nolan was so close but so out of reach to him; this boy wasn’t, and Ivan always made sure to pay him well. 

 

He’d been fresh, the first time, and Ivan had used a portion of money he’d won in a bet to pay the extra for the boy’s innocence. It made it easier to picture Nolan beneath him, shy and wide-eyed, trembling a touch even as he reached for Ivan’s cock instead of one of the boys who were more sure and experienced. Ivan had done his best to be gentle, teaching the boy what he liked, working him open on careful, well-oiled fingers. He’d seemed surprised that the length of Ivan pushing into him didn’t hurt, and he’d come beautifully, ruddy-cheeked and panting. His cock had kicked out come without a hand on it, and Ivan knew then he’d be back for more. Thinking of his tight heat, Ivan dredges up the foggy memories of the one and only time he’d seen Nolan naked; he’d been bathing, steam rising from the tub the servants had filled for him. Unaware, Ivan stumbled upon him, intending to have a quick, cold bath himself. He backed out immediately, carefully shutting the door, but not before the image of pale, soft skin and tender, pink nipples had been burned into his mind. The combined fantasy of the boy’s body and Nolan’s, Ivan finds release quickly, cock spurting it onto his stomach as he pants. 

 

Wiping up with a kerchief, Ivan redresses, tucking the soiled cloth in with his other things to be washed. He dozes, waiting for Nolan to return, and rolls out of bed the moment hears the main door open. As expected, Nolan appears exhausted, dark shadows under his eyes and face terribly pale. 

 

“My Lord, can I get you anything?” Ivan doesn’t normally serve as a valet, but normally there are others to attend to Nolan’s needs. 

 

“No, Ivan, thank you. They’ll be sending supper up for us. My - Prince was kind enough to give us reprieve for the evening. I may rest for a while, if you don’t mind.” 

 

“Of course not, my Lord.” Ivan gets the door when the knock comes, two men bustling with trays of food and drink for them both, placing them on the side table at Ivan’s instruction. He plates up what he knows Nolan will like, pouring him a glass of the sweet cider sent along with their meal and carrying it to the bed. Nolan’s not asleep, but he is drowsy, sitting up tiredly to take his plate. 

 

“Thank you. Join me?” 

 

“If you like.” Ivan gathers his own plate, sitting across from Nolan on the bed. They’ve done this a few times, before the rumors of their supposed tryst. It’s familiar, still, and Ivan regrets to think this may be the last time. 

 

“Thank you for coming with me, Ivan. I know it was a lot to ask, but - I don’t know how I could go through with this without you.” 

 

“The honor is mine, my Lord. If I may,” Ivan goes on carefully, ignoring the ache in his chest at Nolan’s words, “I had opportunity to speak with his Majesty the Prince while on a ride today. I hope you will forgive my indiscretion, but I voiced your concern about your wedding night. He assures me that he intends to be kind to you.” 

 

“That was a foolish risk for you to take,” Nolan chides. He gives a little sigh, running a hand through his hair. “Though I know you did it for my sake. I can’t deny that’s good to hear. Do you feel he was truthful?” 

 

“My apologies, my Lord, but yes. I do.” 

 

“Thank heavens for that, at least.” 

 

* * *

 

The remaining days between their arrival and the wedding pass by in an exhausting blur. Nolan’s buffeted from meeting and consult to dinner and tea, greeting people whose names he has no hope of remembering. Ivan attends to him at night, plying him with extra food and water until Nolan falls asleep. 

 

It’s a hot day, true summer, when Nolan’s finally outfitted in his wedding attire, crisp white everything, save for his dark shoes. He’s put in a carriage alone, Ivan riding behind it in his ornamental dress. Nolan feels faint when Ivan helps him from the carriage, following the customary paces behind; in the absence of Nolan’s father, it is Ivan’s duty to present Nolan to his Prince. It feels cruel, in a way, but there’s nothing to be done about it now as Ivan guides him to the steps, repeating the words of the priest before stepping aside to allow Nolan to ascend the steps. Prince Travis smiles at him, handsome in his royal attire. He takes Nolan’s hand gently and holds it through the ceremony. The rings Nolan had selected are plain but sturdy, his band thinner than Travis’ and adorned with the emeralds the Prince is supposedly quite fond of. 

 

Travis presses the softest kiss to Nolan’s lips before they turn so the priest can present them to the crowd filling the sprawling square in front of the cathedral. Nolan knows that his face is red, but he hopes it can be blamed on the day’s heat. Hand in hand, the all but run down the path left open for them as the city cheers around them; Travis’ parents are in a waiting carriage, and he hands Nolan up into the one just behind it. The parade through the city is long, but Travis had been thoughtful enough to have someone stow cool wine and water in this carriage for them. Now and then, Nolan will catch sight of Ivan among the guard circling them, keeping the press of well-wishers from impeding their progress back to the castle. 

 

A grand feast has been lain out, and Travis and Nolan are quickly seated at the head table next to Nolan’s new in-laws. Nolan can’t quite pay attention to all of the speeches that are given, heavy and droning as some of them are. It’s considerably easier when their guests have had more to drink, although a handful of bawdier men make Nolan flush hotly with the innuendo-laced words. 

 

Travis leans close to murmur in Nolan’s ear. “Don’t mind them. I’d not invite them, but Father insisted.” He takes Nolan’s hand, giving it a squeeze and offering him an encouraging smile that Nolan does his best to return. 

 

He’s feeling rather warm from wine himself when the time comes for the dance to begin. The party quickly spills into the adjoining ballroom, and Travis leads him to the center of it, resting a hand on his waist and pulling him close as the music starts. Their first dance is a slow one, and - for the first time - Nolan thanks the gods that his mother had forced dancing lessons upon him. Travis moves confidently and Nolan knows how to follow without stumbling or treading on Travis’ toes. 

 

A second song begins, and other couples take the floor with them, now. By the third, they’ve been parted, Nolan off to dance with his new mother-in-law and Travis with one of his young cousins. Nolan faces yet another blur of faces, doing his best to make polite conversation and hoping no one expects him to remember them, much. It’s a terrible relief when the next man whose arms he gets pushed into are Ivan’s. 

 

“I thought you could use a rest, my Lord,” he says softly, guiding Nolan toward the edge of the dance floor where there is cool drink and a place for him to sit. 

 

“Thank you, Ivan. I’m glad you’re here.” 

 

“Thank your husband. He was concerned for you but could not escape his own obligations.” 

 

Nolan’s reprieve lasts two more songs before he’s whisked away again, this time by the King. King Robert seems a kind man, with the same bright smile as his son. He asks after Nolan, and urges him to let him know if there is anything he needs. 

 

At last, Travis finds him. His cheeks are flushed with the heat of the room and from all the dancing he’s surely been doing as well. “Time for one last dance? You look ready to drop.” 

 

Nolan is exhausted, he can’t deny that. But anxiety crawls up his throat even as Travis guides him into a rhythm. He knows what comes next, and all the reassurances that Travis won’t hurt him fly right out of his head. Nolan can feel his palms sweating, but Travis doesn’t seem to mind. He presents them one last time in the middle of the ballroom before they take their leave with thunderous applause and cheering behind them. 

 

Travis’ mother is not far behind them, trailed by Ivan and Lawson as they make their way up to Travis’ chambers. It’s a huge space, larger than Nolan’s temporary chambers. The walls are light in color, and the drapes are drawn back so the moonlight can filter in, helping the lamps to illuminate the space. 

 

The Queen sees them into the room, and Nolan can’t help but ask when he notices that Ivan has joined them. “Ivan? Why are you…?” 

 

“Someone must stand as Witness to your consummation,” the Queen says quiet, but firm. “Ivan is your attendant and the duties fall to him. Lawson will wait outside should you need anything, and he will deliver the news to the appropriate parties.” 

 

Nolan feels like he’s been dunked in icy water, but it’s not like he can argue. Ivan hardly looks at him, eyes cast to the floor and that only makes Nolan’s stomach tighten more. The Queen bids them goodnight, shutting the door behind her. 

 

“Nolan. You look as though you are about to faint,” Travis says softly, touching his elbow and then grasping it when Nolan doesn’t protest. 

 

“I-” he tries, feeling himself choke up immediately. 

 

“Oh, love. Your fear wasn’t exaggerated, was it?” Nolan shakes his head, letting himself be pulled close. Travis is strong and holds him tightly, rubbing his back. “I swear, I’m not going to hurt you. It’s okay to be afraid, but I promise you, I will do my best to make it pleasurable.” 

 

“O-okay.” Nolan’s still trembling, but he has no choice, really. He looks around to find Ivan settled in a chair across from the bed, and their gazes meet for a moment before Nolan looks away. He’s not sure if it’s better or worse that his companion is there; Ivan is sworn to protect him, but touching Travis could mean death for him as well. 

 

Travis guides him toward the bed, careful fingers undressing him slowly. Nolan wants to run so badly, but he closes his eyes and breathes as he’s stripped. Travis rids himself of his clothing as well, leaving all of their garments on the floor. He skims his hands up Nolan’s arms, bringing one hand up to cup his cheek and draw him in for a slow kiss. 

 

“You’re gorgeous, do you know that?” Travis chuckles softly when Nolan shakes his head, cheeks hot. “You are. My pretty husband.” 

 

The covers have already been turned down for them, and Travis nudges Nolan to lay down on the fresh sheets. They’re pristine white and Nolan wonders if they’ll expect to see his blood there, the way they would a bride. That thought has him curling in on himself, trying to roll away, but Travis stays him with a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Sweetheart. I know you’re frightened. Would you feel better if we were covered?” 

 

“P-perhaps?” Nolan feels less exposed when Travis draws the topsheet over them, at least. He can still see Ivan if he looks over, but his body is covered. Travis guides him again to lay on his back, and he rolls half on top of Nolan, a heavy, solid weight. Again, he finds Nolan’s mouth, kissing him sweetly. He peppers little kisses all over Nolan’s face - his pink cheeks and forehead, the tip of his nose, the bottom edge of his lip. One hand is stroking Nolan’s arm in a steady rhythm, a chaste enough touch to not be startling. 

 

Despite his husband’s reassurances, Nolan’s still surprised that Travis isn’t rushing to take him. They kiss more, Travis gradually coaxing Nolan’s lips to part so he can flicker his tongue inside. It’s a new sensation that draws a soft sound from Nolan, though he’s not sure if it’s merely startled or if it’s pleasured. The touch feels good, if a bit odd, and Travis goes a bit further each time. Now and again, he’ll stop to kiss Nolan’s cheek, murmuring sweet words at him about how beautiful he is and how well he’s doing. 

 

Nolan tenses when Travis shifts more fully atop him. His husband’s thick waist has his thighs spread wide and the position feels terribly lewd and vulnerable. But then Travis is right back with his gentle mouth and soft praise. His hands venture along Nolan’s torso, now, tracing along his sides and along the softness of his belly. One wanders up to thumb at his nipple and - for the first time - Nolan gasps aloud. He feels embarrassed immediately, turning his face away, only to have Travis kiss his cheek. 

 

“Does that feel good, love? Please tell me,” he entreats. 

 

“Yes, Your Highness.” 

 

“Oh, Nolan, please. Call me Travis. I am your husband, after all; we don’t need to stand on such formality.” 

 

Travis touches his nipple again, bringing his other hand up to pet them both, making Nolan shudder at the sensation. It’s undeniably good; he never dreamed he’d be sensitive there, but every rub and pluck goes right between his legs. He jolts when Travis leans down to kiss him again and the undeniable hot, hard length of Travis’ cock brushes against his belly. It feels impossibly big; Nolan’s seen other men’s cocks while bathing, but never for long and never while they were aroused. 

 

“I’m going to touch you now,” Travis whispers, and Nolan has no idea what to say to that. 

 

“Are-aren’t you already?” 

 

With another low chuckle, Travis pecks his cheek. “There is much more of you to touch than your lovely arms and chest.” 

 

The cry Nolan gives when Travis touches his cock is mortifying. He’d rarely touched himself for fear of retribution, and that pales in comparison to Travis’ touch. Strong, confident fingers stroke him slow but steady, feeling the heft of him and giving a little squeeze that makes him moan despite himself. Nolan gasps again when Travis thumbs at the head, teasing along the tender ridge of it. 

 

“Oh, oh my Lord, please -” He’s clutching at the sheets to ground himself, even with Travis’ solid weight above him. 

 

“So sensitive, sweetheart. That’s good. You’ll like so much of what I have to teach you.” Travis pulls away long enough to snag a small corked bottle up from near the lamp on the bedside table. The sight of it makes Nolan’s breath and heart catch. Travis drips some of the oil into his palm, letting it warm before turning his attentions back to Nolan’s cock. His strokes, smoothed by the oil, drag more sounds from Nolan that make him want to hide and make a shameful part of him want to beg for more. 

 

Travis is kissing him again when his touch wanders further between Nolan’s legs, his clever fingers finding Nolan’s hole and circling it, spreading oil over the tender skin there. Nolan tries to close his legs at the touch, finally putting up the struggle his body and mind had wanted to from the start. He tries to sit up and push Travis away, but Travis is too strong and heavy. 

 

“Easy, Nolan, easy,” he croons, bearing Nolan back down to the bed with sweet kisses. “It’s okay, dear husband, shh.”

 

Tiny whimpers are tearing up Nolan’s throat; he can’t beg Travis to stop with words, but he’s pleading with his body. He can see the sorrowful look on Travis’ face as he looks down at Nolan, and his clean hand comes up to caress his cheek. “I’m so sorry, Nolan. I didn’t mean to scare you. We’ll move a little slower. You liked what I was doing before, yes?” 

 

“Y-yes. I’m sorry.” Nolan blinks back tears, but Travis only pecks his cheek. 

 

“Don’t be sorry. Many are scared their first time, and you did not get a choice in being ready. But I haven’t hurt you so far, have I?” 

 

Nolan shakes his head, not trusting his voice. He’s almost grateful when Travis just brings their mouths back together. He pets at Nolan’s thigh, gradually working his way inward to touch his cock again. It still feels good, and Nolan sighs into Travis’ mouth. 

 

“There you are, love. That’s it,” Travis murmurs against his lips. He moves slower this time, playing with the tip of Nolan’s cock, tracing the delicate vein that runs down the side and the faint ridge along the bottom. He intersperses these touches with full strokes, experimenting with twists of his wrists and tightness of grip. Eventually, he touches Nolan’s balls, just feeling the thin skin with his fingertips before cupping them in his palm. He rolls them lightly before giving them a delicate rub that makes Nolan whimper with pleasure. 

 

Travis continues cupping and stroking Nolan, edging his fingers down a bit more every time. Pleasure shoots up Nolan’s spine when Travis presses up behind his balls just so, leaving him clutching at the sheets and trying not to rock wantonly up into his husband’s hands. This time, when the touch to his hole comes, Nolan breathes through the panic. Travis’ touch stays gentle, almost exploratory. Every circle of his fingertip causes Nolan to shiver, but the more Travis’ touches him there, the easier it is to relax. 

 

Nolan has to swallow the sound he makes when Travis finally edges a finger into his hole. It doesn’t hurt, as promised. It feels impossibly strange, neither good nor bad really. Travis adds more oil to his finger before sliding it in and out of Nolan slowly. He keeps petting at Nolan’s cock and the dual sensations are a lot, spinning into pleasure in Nolan’s mind. The second finger is a stretch that makes Nolan tense. With soothing words, Travis pets at his thigh until he relaxes again, letting Travis ease both fingers inside of him. His hole feels so stretched, but he knows that Travis’ cock is bigger than two fingers. Gradually, Travis works up a rhythm of fucking Nolan with his fingers, curling them inside him and spreading them apart as he draws out to help coax Nolan’s body open for him. 

 

On one pass, Travis fingertips skate over something that makes Nolan jolt, tearing a gasp from his lips. “There, eh?” Travis murmurs, rubbing over that spot so that Nolan is left moaning, tossing his head at the almost overwhelming sensation. “I’ll remember that; you’re going to feel so good, sweetheart.” 

 

Nolan’s heart is pounding when Travis pulls his fingers out. He rubs over Nolan’s thighs briefly before spreading oil on his cock. Dipping to kiss Nolan, Travis nuzzles his cheek as he lines up. Before Nolan can tense, Travis pushes his cock head in and that startles a soft cry from Nolan’s mouth. 

 

“That’s not so bad, is it?” Travis murmurs. And - no. It’s a lot of sensation, but it doesn’t hurt the way Nolan thought it would. 

 

“N-no.” 

 

“Just relax, Nolan. I’ve got you, I promise.” Inch by inch, Travis eases himself inside. The stretch of it steals Nolan’s breath, and Travis stops a time or two when Nolan clutches at him, begging him to wait. When his hips finally meet Nolan’s thighs, Travis kisses his cheek again. “That’s it, love. That’s all of it.” 

 

The full feeling is indescribable. There’s a faint ache of muscle pushed beyond what it’s used to, but nothing sharp or truly painful. Nolan’s clinging to Travis, now, arms looped around his neck and legs tight around his waist. One of Travis’ hands comes to rest high on his back, holding him close while the other pets at his hip. 

 

“I’m going to move, now. If anything feels badly, please tell me, okay?” 

 

Nolan can’t speak, so he nods against Travis’ shoulder. That seems to be good enough for the other man, as he slowly starts to rock. It creates the faintest drag in and out of Nolan’s body, his tender rim shooting sparks though him. If he could think of it, he would marvel at Travis’ endurance for the pace he sets is glacial. The steady rock of his hips becomes deeper, faster in increments until he’s fucking Nolan properly. He shifts angles slightly, watching Nolan’s face between kisses until his cock hits the place inside Nolan he’d found before, making him cry out once more. Nolan can’t muffle his sounds as Travis does his best to focus on that spot. He knows his nails are digging into his new husband’s shoulders, but he needs an outlet for the overwhelming sensations washing over him. He tosses his head a little and Travis murmurs lowly at him, words he can’t make out but are probably intended to soothe. 

 

Travis comes first, hips hitching so that he’s deep within Nolan’s body as he spends his release. One of his hands snakes between them, finding Nolan’s cock and stroking him quickly. It’s enough to force Nolan’s orgasm from him, and he cries his release against his husband’s shoulder, shaking as his body goes tight around the thick cock inside him. 

 

He’s exhausted when it’s over, weariness hitting him as soon as his orgasm starts to fade. Travis apologizes softly when Nolan whines as he draws his cock out; that doesn’t feel good, and there’s definitely a tenderness inside Nolan, now, as well as in his thighs. The sheets have fallen from over them with Travis’ movement, and Nolan’s left bare to the world when he moves away to snatch a clean cloth from the nearby table. A creak draws his attention, and Nolan feels mortification stiffen his spine when he meets Ivan’s eyes. His guard looks … deeply sad, and Nolan wants to reach for him, but he can’t. Not when his new husband is so carefully cleaning his belly and cock, and urging his legs back apart so he can check his hole. 

 

Suddenly, Ivan stands and excuses himself, obviously off to do his duty of informing Lawson of their consummation. Nolan’s not sure if it’s a relief that he doesn’t return. 

 

“Come, love. Lay with me now,” Travis coaxes, laying down beside Nolan and drawing him close as he pulls the covers up over them properly. “Was that as bad as you feared?” 

 

“No, my Lord.” 

 

“Please, Nolan. Please call me Travis. Tell me, do you hurt?” 

 

“I - I ache, my - Travis. My thighs and … inside.” 

 

Travis makes a discontent sound, kissing Nolan’s forehead as he rubs his back. “I’m sorry for that. It’s often the way your first few times. It will ease. Nothing worse than an ache, though?” 

 

“No. You were - I thought I would bleed.” 

 

That draws a wistful sigh from Travis. “I pity those whose husbands are so cruel. There’s no need for them to bleed, not even women. It’s no wonder so many complain of their spouses’ disinterest if they were so careless and selfish.” 

 

“I didn’t know.” The thought of it is mind-boggling but, despite his tenderness, Nolan isn’t in near as much agony as expected. He had even found release. The memory of his sounds echo in his ears, and he tucks his face against his husband to hide the way his cheeks burn, even in the half-light.

 

“Ah, love, you wouldn’t. You were kept innocent of such things, other than what awful rumor told you.” Travis kisses him yet again. “Rest, now. You’ve had a trying day.” 

 

Warm and exhausted, Nolan drifts quickly, the stress of the day dragging him down into sleep. 

 

* * *

 

Nolan’s face is stunned, dazed with pleasure his husband had given. His sweet sounds echo in Ivan’s ears as he excuses himself to carry out his duties. Lawson nods at the news that the consummation is complete and Witnessed, clapping Ivan on the shoulder before he heads downstairs to deliver the message to whatever revelers may remain. By morning, the whole city and - eventually - the whole land will know that Nolan is now truly their Prince Consort, his innocence given to their Prince. 

 

Ivan will never admit to fleeing, but that is what he does when he returns to their temporary chambers. He has until morning, when it is time for them to move his and Nolan’s things to their new rooms in the Prince’s suites. For now, he can mourn what is finally, truly out of his grasp in privacy. 

 

On one hand, he’s deeply relieved that Prince Travis had kept his word. Their lovemaking had dragged on for what seemed like hours as he coaxed Nolan into relaxing and surrendering to his ministrations. Only once had Ivan been tempted to intervene, when Nolan had tried to push his husband away. But Travis had gentled Nolan back to the bed. He’d been sweet and kind and Nolan had sounded so lovely in his pleasure. Ivan knows the sounds and the expression left on Nolan’s face will haunt him forever. 

 

On another, far more selfish hand, Ivan nearly resents that the Prince had been so kind, so genuine to his new husband. A terrible part of Ivan had entertained the notion that - if Nolan’s new husband had proven to be cruel and inattentive - it might be only a matter of time before Ivan could draw Nolan into his bed instead. There was no risk of a child, no way for the Prince to tell that Nolan had lain with another save for Ivan’s seed and - if they were careful - not even that would give them away. 

 

Shaking his head in shame, Ivan shoves those thoughts away. Nolan deserves to be happy and loved, and Prince Travis seems determined to give him that. Truthfully, it is the best outcome Ivan could’ve hoped for Nolan. His own broken heart can be hidden, his love expressed through the duty and protection he’s always offered Nolan. 

 

Ivan sheds his clothes and climbs into bed. He bites his lip as he conjures up the sight of Nolan with his husband, his sweet cries and pleasured moans. Stroking his cock in hard, almost punishing strokes, Ivan’s able to imagine better than ever what bedding Nolan would be like. Tight and lovely and clinging, Ivan thinks of Nolan as spends his release into the sheets, uncaring of the mess left behind. 

 

* * *

 

Nolan wakes to the sound of the door closing, and the bed dipping beside him. He rolls onto his back to find Travis smiling softly down at him. Their lips meet in a tender kiss and Nolan sighs. 

 

“Good morning, dearest. How are you feeling?” 

 

Stretching, Nolan winces. His thighs are still tender and the ache inside him persists. “Sore. And you?” 

 

Travis looks apologetic at that. “I’m well. I’ve asked that our breakfast be brought up to us. I thought you could use the rest before we must join our family for lunch.” 

 

“Thank you.” Nolan, perhaps, shouldn’t be surprised that his husband’s sweetness persists in the light of day. 

 

He slips from the bed long enough to relieve himself and pour himself a cup of water from the pitcher on the side table. The ache in his body makes itself more known, the twinge in Nolan’s thighs causing his gait to feel awkward and obvious. He flees back to bed, letting his husband hold him. 

 

Travis doesn’t try to take him again, merely making idle small talk with Nolan about their plans for the day. The luncheon is customary, but the only real commitment they have. Travis has been allowed a brief honeymoon period before he must return to his duties as Prince. Expectations for Nolan are much less structured and mostly fall into the category of “whatever your husband asks of you.” 

 

They crawl out of bed shortly before lunch, dressing in the fresh clothes that had been lain out for them sometime in the night. As soon as they leave their chambers, servants swoop in, carrying in Nolan’s things. He will have a spousal suite attached to Travis’ for his use, but the majority of this belongings will be incorporated into Travis’ rooms. 

 

“Will Ivan be close?” he dares to ask, and Travis reaches out to squeeze his hand. 

 

“Your rooms come with servants quarters, yes; Ivan may room there if you’d like.” 

 

“Please?” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Nolan feels his face heat again when the room at large applauds their entrance. Nobody says anything to him about last night, though. He’s offered sweet wine and the fowl that has been prepared is one of his favorites.Travis smiles at him any time their gazes meet, and it keeps Nolan’s face pink. They’re turned loose as soon as the meal is over, and Nolan follows Travis back upstairs to their room. The windows are open, now, and many of his belongings have already been put away. 

 

Tugging him close, Travis kisses Nolan deep and slow. “Lay with me again? Unless you are too sore.” Nolan tries to duck his head, but Travis doesn’t let him go far, cupping his cheek. “Be honest?” 

 

“I am sore, Travis. But I think, if you were gentle?” 

 

“There are other things we can do that don’t involve me inside you,” Travis says, voice already low with want. 

 

He lets Nolan undress himself this time, the two of them crawling into bed together. Travis touches him as he did last night, thumbing at Nolan’s nipples just to hear him moan softly. “You can touch me, too, if you like.” 

 

Running his hands over Travis’ shoulders, Nolan notes the strength there, and in his thick biceps. He touches Travis’ chest, thumbing over one of his nipples. That earns him another smile and a soft kiss. 

 

“I like that, but not as much you. Try here.” Travis guides Nolan’s hand to his hip, encouraging him to tease his nails along the crest of his hip. He sighs at the touch and draws Nolan back into a kiss. Nolan trembles a bit when Travis takes his wrist again and guides his hand to his cock. “Just like this. Have you touched yourself before? It’s just like that.” 

 

Nolan strokes him, feeling unsure and awkward, but Travis adjusts his grip and shows him how to tease the head. When he’s settled into it, Travis takes Nolan in hand. They work each other in tandem, and Travis brings their mouths together in messy kisses. This time, Nolan comes first, his cry muffled against Travis’ lip. His release lands on Travis’ hand and his own belly, and his touch falters for a moment until Travis rocks his hips. 

 

“Please, love? I’m so close,” he breathes and Nolan feels dizzy with orgasm and his husband’s plea. He quickens the pace of his hand, watching Travis pant and he can feel the way his cock kicks when he orgasms, his release coating Nolan’s fingers. 

 

Gently, Travis nudges his hand away, kissing Nolan’s lips and cheek. “Thank you.” 

 

Nolan looks at the come on his fingers. It’s stringy and sticky and he’s licking at his curiously before he can second guess himself. The flavor isn’t . . . good, but it isn’t awful. He licks again, trying to figure it out, but is startled by the way Travis groans. His gaze is heavy when Nolan looks up and it makes Nolan duck his head, casting about for something to wipe his hand clean. 

 

“Don’t be shy. I like watching you taste me. Have you done that before?” Travis groans again when Nolan shakes his head. “Gods. You’re so innocent and perfect.” Rolling over, Travis grabs his undershirt from the floor, cleaning them up with it before tossing it off the bed. 

 

“Is there anything you’d like to do today?” 

 

Caught off guard, Nolan fumbles for a moment. “I’d like to go outside for a while?” he finally manages and Travis grins at him. 

 

“I would love to show you the grounds. This is your home, now, after all. I hope you like it.” 

 

Their honeymoon days are all spent much like that. Travis beds Nolan anytime Nolan will let him, which becomes almost any time they can disappear together. They wander the grounds and the city together, with Lawson and Ivan close at hand. Once, they attempt riding but Nolan finds himself so tender that he begs off early, turning around with Ivan to head back to the castle. 

 

“My Lord. He hurt you?” Ivan asks in a terse whisper when they’ve returned to Nolan’s suite so he can find a more comfortable seat. 

 

Cheeks warm, Nolan shakes his head. “No, I - our marital bed has left me sore. He is kind, as he promised, and each time is...easier.” 

 

Ivan looks dubious, but takes Nolan’s word for it. 

 

Travis is . . . far more thoughtful and kind than his position and exuberant personality would suggest. Nolan finds he enjoys his company and misses him when he finally returns to his duties as Prince. Nolan’s duties are far less demanding unless there are diplomats attending the castle or a party to be thrown. Mostly, his life falls back into the same pattern as back home: riding with Ivan, practicing his piano, and keeping up on his lessons. The Queen had asked that French be added to his curriculum, bringing in the tutor that had taught Travis. 

 

Sex continues to be one of the biggest, ever-changing factors in his life. His fearfulness fades the more Travis beds him, but Nolan still finds himself shy. He’s lucky, perhaps, that Travis seems endeared to him and his inexperience already. Travis is always patient, guiding Nolan and showing him just what he wants him to do and how to do it. Some of them seem incredibly scandalous, but more than one person had told him it was his duty to do anything his husband asked of him, especially in bed. And it’s not like Travis has asked Nolan for anything he didn’t wind up enjoying. 

 

The most surprising one that has Nolan flushing a truly embarrassing shade of red is Travis asking him to suck his cock. He nearly asks if his husband is serious, but he can see on Travis’ face that he is. 

 

“You have such a lovely little mouth,” Travis murmurs, thumbing at Nolan’s bottom lip. “I’ll teach you if you’re willing. Or I can suck yours first, if you like.” 

 

Nolan’s not sure how he feels about that, either. “Will - will it fit?” It already seems impossible that Travis’ cock fits inside his body, and he’s not sure he can take it all in his mouth. 

 

With a soft laugh, Travis draws him in for a kiss. “You don’t have to take it all. I’ll show you.” 

 

Nodding, Nolan takes his husband in before allowing himself a deep breath as he shifts down the bed. Travis’ cock his thicker than but not as long as Nolan’s. He takes it in his hand and gives it a stroke; that, at least he’s familiar with. With a gentle touch, Travis draws him close enough that Nolan’s lips brush the damp tip of his cock.  

 

"Take it slowly, darling." Travis cups Nolan's face, stroking his warm cheeks. "You look beautiful like this."

 

Nolan licks hesitantly, following Travis's soft instructions as he takes it in his mouth and suckles. It must feel good, judging by the noises Travis makes. He gags trying to take more in and Travis soothes him when he pulls back to cough. "Don’t go that far, love, I don’t want you to choke. Just suckle and move a little, just like that."

 

Letting Travis guide him, Nolan's lashes brush his pink cheeks as he closes his eyes to work. He brings a hand up to steady himself against Travis' thigh. All the while, Travis combs his free hand through Nolan's hair, pushing it back from his face to keep it out of his way. 

 

Nolan glances up at him now and again, and finds Travis’ gaze fixed intensely upon him. Sooner than Nolan would have guessed, Travis groans long and loud, suddenly urging Nolan up and off his cock. It’s a shock when his release splatters across Nolan’s face, sticky-warm on his cheeks and lips and chin. He’d be humiliated if not for the way Travis is looking at him in awe, one finger tracing through a bit of the mess. 

 

“God, I’m sorry, here,” Travis mumbles as he sits up suddenly, snagging one of the cloths he’s taken to leaving with in reach of their bed. He wipes Nolan’s face gently, bestowing a soft kiss on each cheek and on his mouth. 

 

"It's alright, Travis. You seemed to enjoy that quite a lot..."

 

"I did enjoy it, you did very well. Would you like to experience it for yourself?"

 

That one stuns Nolan for a moment; he's not sure if he would like to paint Travis' face with his release like that, but he would like to know how it feels to have his husband's mouth on him now that he’s seen Travis’ reaction to it.

 

He says as much, ducking his head shyly. Travis delights in his shyness, cupping his cheek so he can kiss him again. "Don’t worry, sweetheart. You don’t have to do that if you're not sure. Let me make you feel good."

 

Nolan nods, still so shy while he lets Travis arrange him on the bed, crawling in between Nolan's thighs, broad shoulders spreading him wide. He covers his face when Travis kisses the tip of his cock, moaning aloud as he laps at it and gods, no wonder Travis asked for this. Nolan makes a wounded sound that he can’t stifle when Travis takes him into his mouth properly, suckling at the head like Nolan had done to him. He finds his hips hitching helplessly upward, and Travis has to pin them to keep him from moving.

 

Nolan feels like he's going to fall apart, body shaking with the feeling. Travis is so skilled, and Nolan never felt anything like this before. He clutches at the sheets, shuddering because it’s all he  _ can _ do. Travis can take him deeper and his movements are confident. He's going to come embarrassingly fast, and he tries to whimper out a warning when he feels his release coming. 

 

Travis only hums in acknowledgement, swallowing Nolan down as far as he can manage. Nolan gives a tortured little cry, closing his eyes as he spends into his husband’s mouth, reduced to whimpering as Travis works him though it and laps him clean.

 

Each gentle little lick makes Nolan shiver, sensitive after his orgasm. "Travis..."

 

Travis pulls off then, pressing a light kiss to Nolan's belly. "Did you like that, love?"

 

Nolan nods, reaching down to brush Travis' hair from his face. "It was the most incredible thing I've ever felt."

 

Crawling back up the bed, Travis kisses Nolan sweetly. They curl up together, Nolan sleepy now that he's come, but he has a question on the tip of his tongue that embarrasses him to even think. "You- you swallowed...?" he questions, tucking his face against his husband that he might not see his pink cheeks.

 

Travis chuckles softly, combing his fingers through Nolan's sweaty hair. "I did, Nolan. I enjoy doing it, but i didn’t know if you would as well. It’s why I attempted to pull away before I spent."

 

"Oh." It hadn't occurred to Nolan that Travis might actually take his likes and dislikes in their bed into consideration. It was ... humiliating in a way, but he had liked his husband's release on his face, if only for the way Travis had looked at him. He's not sure if he would like to swallow it, though.

 

"I will not make you do anything that you think is unpleasant or makes you uncomfortable. I am not an animal, and I care for you. It is meant to be pleasurable,” Travis goes on in the face of Nolan’s pensive quiet.

 

"I always thought you would take what you like," Nolan admits softly. "That is what I was told."

 

Travis caresses Nolan's face, a thoughtful look on his own. "As I said before, love, there may be some beastly men who force themselves onto their husbands and wives, but I would never. It's horrible to think about."

 

Nolan feels much the same, but he doesn't say so. Instead, he allows Travis' warmth and his gentle touches to lull him to sleep. He's happier than he thought he'd be, here with his husband. 

 

* * *

 

Ivan’s found his own rhythm in his new country. He accompanies Nolan wherever Nolan likes, same as ever. His quarters are just off Nolan’s new suite - the one he rarely uses even when his husband is away. He’s grateful for the space, in a way; more than once it’d been his turn to stand guard outside the Princes’ chambers and he’d been forced to overhear Nolan and Travis’ lovemaking. 

 

At least, he tells himself, Nolan is happy. Travis is kind and has - by all appearances - kept his promise to treat him well. During the few opportunities he’s had to check, Ivan hadn’t seen any suspicious bruises or other marks on Nolan’s fair skin. He seems fond of Travis now that he’s adapted to his husbands often … boisterous personality, and the two of them can frequently be found with their heads ducked together, discussing private matters that often put a blush on Nolan’s already pink cheeks. It looks to be love, or something like it. 

 

It had been a mistake, Ivan knows, to allow himself the indulgence of pleasuring himself to the image of Nolan. It haunts him, now, and he’d yet to find a suitable person with which to work out some of his frustrations. One girl had been very close in looks, but her attitude was far too coy. Despite his guilt, Ivan had put in word with the owner of his favored brothel that he would be willing to put up more coin for someone virginal or close to, who looked the way he preferred. Much like back home, it didn’t strike the owner as an odd request, and he’d cast an assessing eye over Ivan before agreeing. 

 

Lawson, surprisingly, accompanied him from time to time. They’d reached a sort of camaraderie that eased some of Ivan’s tension living in the castle. He’d shown Ivan about the city, taken him to the public baths and even brought him to their favored brothel the first time. Ivan couldn’t put a finger on his tastes, which swung from men nearly as tall and broad as himself to girls so petite they barely reached his chest. Still, Lawson never questioned his affinity for thin brunettes, so Ivan deemed it not his place to ask. 

 

The two of them follow their Princes out on rides, or their trips into the city so they can check on the welfare of their people. Prince Travis is particularly fond of attending to orphanages, and Ivan finds himself staring helplessly when Nolan cuddles an infant to his chest. He tries to keep his fondness to himself, but - since the night of the wedding - he finds himself slipping more and more often. 

 

They're out on a walk when Travis dawdles enough to fall into step with Ivan, letting Nolan wander ahead with Lawson keeping an eye on him. 

 

"You love him," Travis says lowly, voice pitched so no one can hear him but Ivan.

 

"My lord," Ivan says, trying to be polite without giving himself away further as his heart pounds in his chest. 

 

"You do. I can see it."

 

Ivan has been so careful, trying not to give himself away. He doesn't want to upset Nolan or Travis and be taken out of Nolan's service.

 

"I'm sorry," he finally answers softly. “I swear I would never compromise him. He means too much to me.” 

 

Travis watches him for a moment or two. "I hope to love him. I think I will, in time. I'm sorry as well, that this is how things are."

 

It's a strange interaction to be sure, but Travis doesnt try to separate them, at least. Ivan’s not sure what he would do if he had come all this way only to disgrace himself and his charge. He throws himself back into training, and finds his skills a touch rusty. Re-honing them is a good enough excuse and new sparring partners make for an even better work out. Ivan tries to ignore the sad looks he gets from Nolan sometimes when he leaves his side, but Travis always seems to be there in a moment to bring a smile right back to his face. As it should be. 

 

He’s not aware of just how much impact his new, enforced distance has on Nolan until Travis draws him aside once more. 

 

"He needs you," Travis tells him once. "I didn't intend to cause a rift. I'm not - you seem honorable. I don't believe you'd do anything to compromise our marriage. You care for him too much for that. Please, don’t avoid him for my sake. He’s been lonely and . . . bereft, without you." 

 

And that, Ivan hates. It's still not easy to settle back into their relationship with Travis around because Travis knows. But Ivan can't bear not seeing Nolan's little smiles when he's pleased with him, not once he’s allowed himself to be near him again. Nolan makes a point of the two of them going riding alone - well, as alone as they can get - so they can spend time together. He talks about Travis at length, in a way that tells Nolan that he’s as fond of Travis as Travis is of him. 

 

“I’m glad you’re happy, my Lord,” Ivan murmurs to him over a shared dinner. “It is the best outcome I could’ve hoped for you.” 

 

Nolan’s happy smile and light flush follow Ivan to bed, and - it seems - fate is set to not be kind to him. 

 

Ivan is standing guard when a servant comes rushing up, telling him that the king wants his son to meet him at once, to deal with an attack on one of the nearby villages that may signal an attempt on the capital city itself. He knocks before entering, but he doesn’t wait long before pushing in. Of course, the lamplight and the flash of lightning outside the window light up bare bodies, Nolan’s long legs falling from where they were wrapped around his husband’s waist. Trying not to stare as Travis rolls out of bed, leaving Nolan bare before he whips the sheets over himself, Ivan delivers the message he’d been charged with. 

 

Yanking on clothes, Travis commands Nolan to stay and for Ivan to stay with him. It’s doubtful whoever the dissenters are will reach the castle any time tonight, but Ivan nods readily. 

 

“Apologies, my Lord,” he murmurs to Nolan, who is clutching the bedding to his chest at an attempt at propriety. Ivan makes to leave, but Nolan lets out a dismayed sound. 

 

“Let me dress, then stay with me?” The fearful tone in his voice has Ivan agreeing. He returns to the room when Nolan calls for him, and Nolan looks tense and worried. Guiding him to a chair, Ivan pours him some wine left in a bottle they must have shared earlier. 

 

“The Prince has many good men with him. He’ll return to you,” Ivan says soothingly, knowing that must be what is weighing on Nolan’s mind. He’s had friends go to war before, but never a husband. A lover. 

 

The night and the next days wear long. Nolan alternately sits forlornly in front of the fire in their rooms, and paces the front walkway, obviously put out that Ivan stands firm in not letting him wander out further. It’s nearly night again on the third day before they receive word that their soldiers and the Prince are returning. Travis is weary, that much is clear, but his face lights up when Nolan runs to him as soon as he’s over the threshold. He shoots Ivan a thankful look, and the men exchange faint nods with one another. Still, it’s Ivan’s luck that - since Lawson had accompanied the Prince out into the field - it is his turn to guard the princes’ chambers. He closes his eyes and sighs to himself as Nolan’s high, pleasured cries echo behind the wood. It’s a small mercy that no one is around to see the way he has to adjust himself to keep his arousal from being too obvious. 

 

* * *

 

Their bodies are cooling, Nolan curled sweetly in Travis’ arms. He doesn’t know why he wants to bring it up now, but Travis finds himself kissing his husband’s forehead with a little sigh before he speaks. 

 

“He loves you, you know.” It’s telling, perhaps, that Nolan goes tense and a long pauses passes between them. 

 

“Who?” he asks, but the question is weak. 

 

“Your knight. Ivan. But you love him too, don’t you?” Travis lets Nolan sit up when he pulls away. There are high spots of color in his cheeks, and a war between fear and offense in his face. 

 

“I’ve never - you know I’ve never -” he tries, outrage and hurt clearly winning out. 

 

“I know,” Travis says soothingly, reaching for him. It’s a good sign, he hopes, that Nolan lets him take his hand. “I know you aren’t unfaithful. But you don’t deny that you love him.” 

 

“I…” Nolan looks away, and Travis is dismayed to hear his breath hitch, “I’m sorry, Travis. I never meant to, I know we can never - please don’t send him from me.” He’s begging, now, and the tears staining his cheeks nearly break Travis’ heart. 

 

“Oh, love, I’m sorry, don’t cry,” Travis murmurs, drawing Nolan to him. “I won’t send him away. I know how deeply unhappy that would make you. I just . . . I see how he looks at you. And I see how you need him, always.” 

 

“I won’t be unfaithful, I swear. Please don’t be angry.” The words come on another sob and Travis shushes him again. 

 

“I’m not, Nolan, I promise you. I needed to know for my own sake. For all of ours, I think.” He rocks Nolan for a little while, feeling guilty for the distress he’s caused, but now that he’s started, Travis feels he should push forward. 

 

“Would you welcome him to our bed if he were agreeable? If I were with you, Nolan. Would you?” 

 

Nolan goes quiet at that for a long, long time. Eventually, he whispers a frightened, “Yes,” against Travis’ neck. “Forgive me.” 

 

“You’re already forgiven, Nolan. I will ask him, if you’re sure.” 

 

It aches in Travis’ chest to take in Nolan’s tearful countenance, his eyes red-rimmed as he pulls back to look at Nolan in the face. “But why?” 

 

“Because I would see you happy, above all else. And I know he feels the same. Why else would any man give up his family and his home for a love he’s knows he can’t have and has never tried to take?” 

 

They’re both silent, then. Nolan’s breath still catches on a hitching sob now and again. He falls into a fitful sleep in Travis’ arms, and Travis feels badly for the way his husband’s face scrunches in hurt while he dreams. Left to his thoughts, he considers his next step, the conversation that will need to happen with Ivan, and then between the three of them. Travis dearly hopes that what he has in mind doesn’t blow up in his face. 

 

* * *

 

When Travis requests Ivan come to his study, he’s sure he's finally pushed his luck too far. Ivan's ready to be dismissed, sent home in disgrace. Instead, Travis offers him a drink and knocks back his own in short order, looking at Ivan thoughtfully. "You want to lay with my husband."

 

"I'm sorry, my Lord." Ivan bows his head in shame, hands clasped in front of him. There’s no denying it when Travis sounds so certain. "I don’t meant to offend.”

 

Ivan waits for Travis to reprimand him somehow, assuming he’d offered the wine to lessen the sting of the punishment he’s about to receive. What happens instead nearly causes him to drop his goblet of wine, body gone numb with surprise right down to his fingertips. 

 

"Would you consider an offer to join our bed?" Travis asks slowly, words measured.

 

"My Lord. You cannot meant that. I didn’t take you for a - a cruel man." Ivan isn't getting his hopes up, not yet. If this is a joke, he wants to embarrass himself as little as possible. 

 

"You know I'm aware of your feelings for my husband. Over time, I have realized they're not unrequited." Travis pours himself another drink and takes a thoughtful sip. "And I would make myself a liar if I were to say I found you unattractive. I would see Nolan happy, above all else, and you are key to that."

 

Ivan studies the Prince, whose expression never falters. Taking a gulp of wine to clear his throat, he stutters, "I-I'm flattered but... I do not know how to answer your question right now. I need - time. To think about it."

 

"There is no expiration date on this offer, but I think it will be easier if you decide quickly."

 

"Does he-" Ivan starts, needing to know. 

 

"Yes. I asked him how he felt about you." Travis's face twists a bit guiltily. "He wept. I'm sorry for that. But he does feel the same. I assured him I'm not angry."

 

Ivan kind of wants to punch Travis for making Nolan cry, but he supposes it was worth learning how Nolan feels about him. "I suppose we should both speak with him."

 

"Once you decide. I don’t want to put him through more than what I already have." Travis’s tone brooks no argument, and Ivan acquiesces, excusing himself. 

 

Making his way to the practice yard, Ivan parries against one of the dummies, going through the rhythm of his drills as his mind races. Both he and Nolan stand to lose everything if Travis changes his mind about things; by accepting, he could compromise their marriage and drag Nolan’s name through the mud, tarnishing it forever. 

 

Still, Ivan doesn’t know if he can turn down what might be his only chance. He doesn’t know if knowing Nolan that way would be worse than not, but he knows he’ll regret it if he doesn’t find out. At least, then, if Travis or Nolan change their minds, he’ll have the memory to cling to. He’s already clung to bare glimpses for years at this point. 

 

Ivan accepts by coming to Travis' study, eyes downcast. "Swear you won’t shame him for this."

 

"I would never. Nolan is … so pure, and I cannot begrudge him this. It will make him happy, and there is no shame in happiness." Travis, at least, seems genuine. He offers Ivan more wine that he turns down, and tells him that they’ll make plans for the best time. 

 

Of course, it's not unusual for Ivan to be in their rooms, so no one is going to think anything of it. They still choose a day when they're less likely to be interrupted, just in case. Travis is already kissing Nolan when Ivan arrives, and Nolan hides his face against Travis' shoulder. 

 

"Don’t be shy, love. You know why he's here. He wants to see you," Travis croons.

 

Nolan looks at Ivan, that gorgeous, familiar flush in his cheeks. "You really want to?" A shy inquiry. It’s so unlike Nolan's usual demeanor when it’s just the two of them. He’s just peeking over Travis' shoulder at where Ivan is standing, a respectful distance from the bed, eyes trained on them.

 

"Yes. If you'll have me. If you truly want this."

 

Nolan nods shyly and pulls back to look at Travis. "Y-you'll stay?"

 

"Of course. He’s nervous," Travis explains to Ivan softly as Nolan ducks his head again. And - of course he would be. He’s never lain with another besides his husband. 

 

"I won’t hurt you," Ivan promises. The selfish side of Ivan can't help but think he should be the only one Nolan would ever lie with, but Travis is good to Nolan. That much is very clear now, in the way he seeks the shelter of his husband’s embrace.

 

Travis has to guide Nolan into Ivan's arms, and Ivan brings their mouths gently together. He can feel Nolan tremble and he holds him tighter to soothe his nerves. “Don’t be afraid,” Ivan murmurs against Nolan’s lips. It’s something he’s said many times since coming into the service of the crown, and it seems to ease some of the tension. Nolan’s mouth is shy but so sweet and Ivan groans softly. 

 

Travis breaks them apart only to take kisses of his own. Ivan's surprised when Travis tugs him in, but Travis' lips are soft and skilled. The contact makes him flush, moreso when Travis offers him a smile that’s nearly a smirk when he pulls back for a moment before diving back in. Travis' hand is large and rough, much like Ivan's own. It's almost familiar on his jaw. 

 

Ivan thinks he could be satisfied with just kissing tonight; if they didn’t go any further, he would already have so much more than he’d ever thought possible. Travis, however, coaxes them along, gently talking Ivan through stripping Nolan bare. They're both scarlet, looking to Travis even as he tells them to touch. 

 

Nolan's skin is as soft as Ivan always dreamed and suddenly he feels too rough to be handling someone so delicate-seeming. He’s pale as ever, petal pink nipples so tempting. He's beautiful all spread out on the bed, cheeks flushed. 

 

They arrange themselves so that Nolan is between them, legs demurely closed even though Ivan can see nearly every inch of him. He leans up enough to kiss Nolan again, gently thumbing one of those tender-looking nipples and groaning at the sound Nolan makes into his mouth

 

"Yes, keep doing that, he likes that every time I touch him there," Travis says on the other side of Nolan, and Ivan presses down a bit more as he rubs. The touch makes Nolan whine and squirm, shocking a gasp out of him when Ivan pinches. He lets out a stuttery whimper into Ivan’s mouth and when Ivan pulls back, he finds Travis teasing Nolan’s other nipple, tweaking it lightly. "You could taste them. He likes that, don’t you love?"

 

Nolan nods, hiding his flushed face behind his hands. Travis eases them down, pressing sweet kisses to each of Nolan’s cheeks. “Don’t hide, Nolan. You’re so beautiful.” 

 

Taking Travis’ direction, Ivan dips his head to gently tease one nipple with his tongue, lapping lightly at it before suckling. He can feel his cock twitch when Nolan whispers, "Oh, please," in a desperate little voice. 

 

Ivan lets out a pleased hum, lips sealed against the smooth skin of Nolan's chest. Nolan shakes a bit, moaning aloud when Travis shifts to mirror Ivan’s position.He’s got such a lovely flush in his cheeks, and his fingers wind up clutching at the sheets. “Please, it’s so - so much,” he begs, and Ivan eases back, kissing up his chest and throat. Nolan’s mouth is more eager, now, messy as pleasure has chased some of his shyness away. 

 

Nolan whimpers softly when Travis moves away, climbing out of bed but he's back in a moment, settling back beside them. 

 

"Here," he murmurs, pressing a bottle into Ivan's hand. "I'm guessing you know what to do?"

Face hot, Ivan nods as he takes the bottle. He pulls the cork free to find it filled with a sweet-scented oil and he dips a finger in before looking up at Nolan, then back at Travis, questioning. 

 

Travis pecks Nolan’s cheek and rolls a nipple between his fingers. "Are you going to part your legs for him, sweetheart?"

 

Nolan's thighs are just as smooth and lovely as the rest of him, made strong by years of riding horses. He slowly but shyly opens them up for Ivan, putting one of his legs across Travis' lap.

 

"Hes beautiful, isn’t he?" This gets directed at Ivan who has to clear his throat to speak.

 

"You are. Beautiful, Nolan." Ivan touches his thighs, settling between them and petting at the downy, soft skin before trailing his wet finger just behind Nolans balls.

 

" _ Ivan- _ " he gasps, a plea for more that Ivan’s more than willing to obey.

 

"Shhh, I've got you," Ivan gives Nolan a reassuring smile, circling his hole with a slick finger. Nolan gasps as Ivan gently pushes in it in, Travis kissing Nolan all over his face and cooing soft complements to him, about how he's being so good for Ivan. Nolan whines and tries to close his legs at that, but Travis is quick to soothe him, hand on his chest as he murmurs in his ear too quietly for Ivan to hear. 

 

"We don’t have to," Ivan offers quickly, fearing he’s pushed this too far. “I won’t - I don’t want this if you don’t.”

 

Ivan's already pulled his hands away from Nolan, not wanting to upset him. "He's still a little shy, don't be afraid." Travis keeps his voice low, pressing a kiss to Nolan's cheek.

 

Ivan tentatively touche’s Nolan's knee, petting down his thighs again and they spread for him slowly. "I swear I won’t hurt you," he says again, leaning down to kiss Nolan, then Travis who smiles against Ivan's lips. Travis kisses Ivan so surely, confident in his skills. He guides Ivan's hand back between Nolan's thighs, guiding him on just how Nolan likes to be touched.

 

"He's so sweet, and I know you'll treat him well,” Travis murmurs against Ivan's mouth, pulling back to watch him with heavy eyes.

 

Ivan's careful, easing a finger into Nolan, but Nolan takes it beautifully. He clenches for a moment before relaxing and Ivan adds a touch more oil, stretching him gently before pressing another finger inside. That ekes a soft moan from Nolan, whose blush is steadily coloring his chest and whose cock is leaving little droplets of wet on his belly. 

 

Ivan has been imagining this sight since the day he saw Nolan bathing, and his imagination truly could never match up. His flush both highlights and contrasts his paleness, leaving Ivan wanting to mouth along the edges of it - and it hits him then that he can. He shifts enough to be able to kiss along Nolan's chest, teasing his nipples with his lips while he works Nolan open, trying to make sure that he's as comfortable as possible. Travis' cock is thicker than Ivan's, but Ivan is a touch longer and he wants to keep his promise of not hurting him.

 

Nolan is so responsive, making the sweetest noises while Ivan works him open. Travis watches them with heavy interest, fingers occasionally brushing over Nolan's face or through his hair, leaning down to kiss him.

 

"You're ready, aren't you love?" Travis murmurs after a while, nuzzling Nolan's cheek. Ivan's heart stutters when Nolan nods, but he draws his fingers out and applies enough oil to his cock to make it slick. He's shaking as he presses the head inside, panting at the tight heat and the lovely moan Nolan makes.

 

Ivan feels like his brain has stopped working entirely; being inside Nolan is so much better than anything he's ever experienced. Travis is soothingly rubbing a big hand over Nolan's chest, watching his face. It's like he's an angel in ecstasy, so perfect and so beautiful.

 

"Ivan." Nolan moans his name so sweetly, reaching for him, and Ivan goes, letting Nolan pull him close. He shivers when he's all the way in, Nolan's body hot and fluttering around his cock. 

 

"Is it what you dreamed?" Travis' voice is gentle, almost awed. They both make assenting sounds even with their mouths pressed together. 

 

Ivan's alarmed to find tears in Nolan's eyes when he pulls back enough to try to start moving, but Travis beats him in asking. "Nolan. What's wrong?"

 

"I- I love him, Travis, I'm sorry, I-"

 

Travis just smiles tenderly, cupping Nolan's jaw. "I know, my dear. I want to give you anything that will make you happy, and I know Ivan is exactly that."

 

Nolan seeks out a kiss from Travis that he gives easily, gasping into it when Ivan starts to move. Nolan's beautiful under him, responsive and sweet. He clings, seeking as much closeness as they'll give him and Ivan presses him into the mattress. 

 

"I love you, too," Ivan breathes, finally letting out the secret he'd been clinging to for so long. Nolan makes a noise like he's been wounded, digging his fingers into Ivan's shoulder. Tears are welling up in his eyes, unable to deal with both the emotions and sensations.

 

Ivan kisses him, moving slow and easy. He only gets a little rough when he’s close, and he can’t mind the hand Travis slips between them to touch Nolan’s cock, getting him there within seconds of Ivan. They're weak and holding onto one another, the sound of their panted breaths the only noise in the room. 

 

Ivan tucks his face into Nolan's neck, careful not to collapse on top of him despite his exhaustion. "I only wish that I had been your first, but I know Travis has treated you well. He is incredibly lucky to see you like this so often,” Ivan whispers guiltily. 

 

"He has." Nolan sounds sad, then, and Ivan can feel him shift. When he lifts his head, he finds that Nolan has reached for Travis' hand and is holding it tightly.

 

Travis rubs his thumb over Nolan's hand, a far away look on his face while he thinks. "Nolan is my husband, and that isn't going to change, but I think you two should have a chance to be together as well. It would be cruel of me to stand between you."

 

"I care for you, too," Nolan admits quietly, startling Travis out of his reverie. “I think it would be love, in time.” 

 

Travis looks down at Nolan with a soft smile, caressing his cheek with gentle fingers. "I know, my dear. I'm not going to make you choose between myself and Ivan, and instead offer you the opportunity to have us both."

 

"You would allow us?" Nolan murmurs, seemingly afraid that Travis will change his mind if questioned. 

 

"If you both like." 

 

Gently, Ivan pulls out of Nolan, soothing his protestation with a kiss. He reaches for Travis to kiss him as well. "I can't say I understand you, but thank you,” he tells him, leaning their foreheads together briefly.

 

"It feels like the right thing to do." Travis leans back against the pillows, making sure there's room for Ivan on the bed. "I must admit, your devotion to Nolan has endeared you to me already, and perhaps I will come to love you as well, someday."

 

Ivan crawls over Travis, leaving him between himself and Nolan, watching as Nolan rolls into his husband's side and reaches for his hard cock. Nolan's touch is surprisingly confident, though he still looks shy as he gives Travis' cock a firm stroke, tilting his head up for a kiss. Ivan watches him work, clearly comfortable with this and it hits him as Nolan brings Travis off quickly that he knows exactly what his husband likes because Travis taught him

 

It makes Ivan blush all over again, heating up at the idea of Nolan someday knowing his body as well as he does Travis'. He watches Nolan, pink cheeked, as he cleans his hand with his tongue.

 

"He's like a little kitten, isn’t he?" Travis comments fuzzily, chuckling to himself when Nolan hides his face against his chest. 

 

Ivan chuckles, a soft smile tugging at his lips. "A perfect little kitten."

 

* * *

  
  


For Ivan and Nolan, having Travis’ permission is almost like a dam breaking. Ivan is in their bed more often than not, sleeping draped along one or the other of them - always on the outside, in case. With time, Ivan’s less skittish about having Travis touch him and touching back. They’re rougher with each other than they are Nolan, almost fucking brutally in a way that leaves their lover wide-eyed but so needy. 

 

Travis finds himself watching them on a lazy afternoon in late fall. The evening light casts a rosy glow over the room, and it highlights the tender paleness of Nolan’s skin while casting a bronze hue upon Ivan. They’re a lovely sight together, Nolan’s eyes closed in pleasure as he rocks back into Ivan, using the hands he has planted in the bedding for leverage. It is - of course - who spots Travis first, watching from the doorway that adjoins his suites to Nolan’s. He has the grace to look embarrassed, but Travis offers him a grin. 

 

Leaning down, Ivan whispers in Nolan’s ear, and his eyes shoot open, widening when they catch sight of Travis. Immediately, he buries his face in the bedding, trying to hide his flushed cheeks and muffle his moans. Travis crosses the room to coax his face up, taking in his hazy eyes and the darling blush. 

 

“You would have made a King’s ransom in a brothel,” Travis murmurs, and he can hear the choked sound Nolan makes as he tries to pull away. “Shh, come now, love. I don’t say it to be cruel. You’re so beautiful. Alluring. That’s all I mean. Men would pay a fortune to have you.” 

 

Together, Travis and Ivan help Nolan up so he’s sitting on Ivan’s lap. He clings to Ivan’s arms as the other man fucks up into him, his head tossed back to lean against Ivan’s shoulders. It gives Travis the access to pluck at pert nipples, teasing them until Nolan’s cock is dribbling with his want. Using the wetness, Travis strokes Nolan until he’s shuddering, blunt nails digging into Ivan’s skin as he spills over Travis’s fingers. He pants, open-mouthed as Ivan continues to fuck him, his breath ghosting over his own come on Travis’ skin as he offers it up to Nolan to lick clean. 

 

Ivan finishes with a groan, gently lowering Nolan to the bed. His ass is pink where Ivan’s hips had met his body and both of them gleam with sweat. Travis shucks his clothes and joins them amid the sheets, tugging one and then the other into a kiss. Nolan falls asleep between them, head resting on Travis’ shoulder with one of his hands tangled with Ivan’s. 

 

“Thank you,” Ivan whispers softly, meeting Travis’ eyes over Nolan. He drifts off, too, before Travis can figure out how to answer. The ‘I love you’ that has crossed his mind more and more often lately seems it a bit too much, but Travis is willing to bide his time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much loved!


End file.
